The Legend of GhostClan
by FatFloppyFlygon
Summary: Orangekit doesn't feel as if she is cut out to be a Warrior. But when she discovers her mysterious powers, a new path unfolds to a Clan she never knew existed. But dark times are ahead. The rogues are becoming stronger. Each day the group grows. There is no telling what they will do next. Every cat is in danger now.
1. Allegiances

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Flamestar-Tom with flame colored pelt and light red stripes

**Deputy:** Thunderfur-Dark brown she-cat with black stripes, yellow eyes, and white hind paws

**Medicine cat:** Whispswirl-Pretty silver she-cat with a small frame

**Warriors**

Willowwind-Blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Sheepcoat-Cream tom with curly fur

Desertrose-Scruffy-furred she-cat with short brown stripes

**Apprentice, Maplepaw**

Snowspot-White tom with odd black spots

Whispercloud-Dark brown she-cat

Smokeheart-Light grey tom

**Apprentice, Tinypaw**

**Apprentices**

Maplepaw-Light brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Tinypaw-Small brown tom

**Queens**

Dewspots-Light gray she-cat with dark gray spots

Weedtail-Shabby brown she-cat with an extremely frizzy tail

Feathershine-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Brokenface-White tom with a large facial scar

**GhostClan**

**Leader: **Spiritstar

**Deputy:** Shadowtail

**Medicine cat: **Cliffwhisker

**Warriors**

Dawnshine

Sunstripe

Raventail

Stormstrike

Lilystream

Shadowflame

Silvernight

Stormleaf

**Apprentices**

Swiftpaw

Yarrowpaw

Rockpaw-Spotted grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Tawnywing-

**Elders**

Softmoon-

Zionstone-Pure white with odd markings

Nightslash

**Loners**

Shard

Bloodwing

Shatteredfoot

Harestomp

Lichenblaze

Darkclaw

Sorry, but I couldn't finish the descriptions. They will be done soon, though. More cats may also be added in.


	2. Prolouge

**PROLOGE**

"Focus Lichenblaze. Do you see me?"

Lichenblaze concentrated hard on Darkclaw.

"Use all of your brain. Keep staring."

Lichenblaze concentrated even harder. Beads of sweat were forming on her paws. Suddenly, a shadowy cat figure began to appear before Lichenblaze's eyes.

"I did it! I think I can see you!" Mewed Lichenblaze. The figure then quickly disappeared. Lichenblaze sighed.

"This is taking forever!"

"Don't worry. After enough training, you lovebirds will be able to kill GhostClan warriors like mice."

Lichenblaze looked over to Harestomp, who was training with Bloodwing. He wasn't doing much better himself.

"We can't even see GhostClan cats. How will we fight them?

"Bloodwing did it. You can too."


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Orangekit was trembling. She tried to do what she had done earlier, but the more she focused, the worse her headache got. But Oragekit wouldn't give up that easily. She tried to channel the energy she had left into the flower she was staring at. Orangekit focused, but the headache soon overcame her. The world around her blurred as she was transported deep into her own thoughts.

Orangekit found herself sprawled on a grassy meadow. Her head was pounding. Orangekit listened closely. She could hear the faint crashing of a waterfall. The grass smelled like fresh newleaf grass. It was very quiet and peaceful.

A strange cat then approached her. He had Odd markings all over him, but was otherwise pure white.

"Come Orangekit. Follow me. You must be thirsty."

Orangekit tried to fight, but something about the cat forced her to follow him. She haphazardly followed the cat through the twisted world of her mind. Small hills turned out to be large mountains. Something that appeared to be close may take a moon to reach. There was no way to measure time, distance, or barely anything at all. All she knew was to keep following the cat in front of her.

After what seemed like a moon, Orangekit could see the faint outline of the waterfall. But for all she knew, it could take forever to reach. She tried to speak to the cat, but he gave her a look which silenced her. The cat focused on the waterfall. Bit by bit, it slowly moved closer to the cats. Soon, the beastly crashing landscape lay in front of them. Orangekit was amazed. But this was just a dream, she reminded herself. Hiding his exhaustion, the white cat looked at her.

"Take a drink, Orangekit."

Orangekit found the pond where the waterfall ended. She slowly lapped up the cool, refreshing water. She then felt a tingling in her paws. The tingling became more and more intense, and soon it felt like her paws had been smashed! The feeling soon spread throughout Orangekit's body. She collapsed in pain. The strange cat then approached her.

"It's time to go back."

Mewed the white cat as he pushed Orangekit into the pond. The cool water quickly eased her pain. Orangekit purred with delight as the relaxing water swirled around her. She sunk further and further down into the pond, but she didn't need to breath. She watched in wonder as little fish swam around her. Soon, she saw a light below her. How long till Orangekit reached the bottom? Who knows. Soon, Orangekit started to sink faster. The pace quickened until-

Orangekit emerged out of a puddle. Whispswirl, the medicine cat, was dunking him in it.

"Thank StarClan you are alive! You were out cold! What were you doing away from the nursery in the first place? You were even out of WindClan camp! You will be punished for this! Wait until your mother hears!"

Orangekit moaned. Whispswirl always cared about every cat in the clan. Too much. She was too tired for her nagging now though. Orangekit's whole body was so sore, she could barely move. Whispswirl sighed.

"I guess you are just a kit. Before any punishment, what you really need is rest!"

A faint smile appeared on Orangekit's face. That sounded perfect to her.

**So this is the first chapter of my first serious story! How did I do? Please don't flame, but constructive criticism is welcome! :D**


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Orangekit awoke in Whispswirl's den. She had been lying on a fresh bed of soft moss.

"Ah! You're awake! You have been sleeping for a while."

Whispswirl's happy expression quickly changed to a worried one.

"But a punishment has been established. What you did was very dangerous. You may now go and talk to your mother."

"Okay… I will be right there," sighed Orangekit.

Orangekit stretched. Her body was still very sore, but she was feeling better. She grumpily walked out of Whispswirl's den, and over to the nursery, where her mother, Dewspots lay.

"Orangekit. I am not pleased with your actions."

Orangekit gave a shrug.

"What you did was very dangerous. You could have been attacked!"

Orangekit was relieved that her mother didn't know about all of the earlier times she had snuck out of camp. Dewspots would have been a nervous wreck.

"As a punishment, you will have to care for Brokenface. You must bring him all of his herbs, fresh kill, and change his bedding. Understood?"

"Yes mother…"

Orangekit stomped off.

"Brokenface! Of all the punishments StarClan could think of, I have to take care of the grumpiest, oldest cat in the Clan!" Orangekit grumbled. But then she realized something. She had never even met Brokenface. What she knew was all based off of what she had heard from the older apprentices. Who even was he?

THUD!

Deep in thought, Orangekit had crashed into her brother, Firekit.

"Orangekit! Orangekit! I got really really good news! Geuss! Geuss!"

"What, did Whispswirl find an herb that will shut you up?"

"No! But Thunderfur and dad are discussing when we will become apprentices! Come look!"

Firekit dragged an unwilling Orangekit to Flamestar's den.

The kits listened closely.

"…You think they're ready?"

"Their sixth moon is coming up."

"But Firekit! So rambunctious! And I don't think Orangekit even cares!"

_You got that right, _Thought Orangekit.

"Come on. I know they are your kits, but they have to start somewhere!"

"Okay… I guess. When should the naming ceremony be?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

The cats then departed.

Firekit was so excited he could barely contain himself. He awkwardly danced back to the nursery.

Orangekit on the other hand was sad and nervous. She didn't want to become a warrior. She didn't want to become a powerful, strong leader like her dad. Orangekit finally realized it- She was an outcast. While all of the other kits played silly games and pretended to take down ShadowClan, she sat alone and listened to Whispswirl talking to herself while making remedies, trying to learn something. She loved listening to the discussions of senior warriors, learning about StarClan and historic events. Orangekit always preferred using her mind rather than her claws. She was smarter than most of the Clan combined. But this meant nothing to WindClan. She was of the leader's offspring. She was supposed to fight.

**I was happy to get some good reviews on my last chapter! How was this one? Btw, sorry the allegiances are not finished. I didn't have enough time. :P Don't worry though, I am trying to work on the descriptions.**


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

So who was Brokenface? It was time for Orangekit to find out. Orangekit crept around the entrance to the elder's den. She quietly entered to find a shabby white tom with a face distorted by a nasty scar. The cat was sleeping. He wheezed a lot, pushing out quick, short breaths.

Orangekit approached with a juicy rabbit in her mouth.

"Righ an ine rokenafe," said Orangekit. She could barely be understood because of her full jaws.

The apprentices watched in the background.

"She's going to feed the beast!" exclaimed Tinypaw.

Orangekit gently shook Brokenface.

"WAAAAAH!"

Orangekit was so startled, she dropped the rabbit. The apprentices giggled. Orangekit looked at Brokenface. It was kind of sad. A large scar took the place of half of his eye, one of his ears, and part of his nose.

"Are you one of those apprentices trying to play pranks on me?"

Orangekit gave Maplepaw and Tinypaw a dirty look.

"No brokenface. I came here to give you your share of the fresh kill."

Orangekit placed the rabbit near Brokenface, who inspected the rabbit.

"Did you sneak any mouse bile in this?"

"No! I would neve even-"

Orangekit looked back again to the apprentices, who were cracking up on the ground.

Orangekit sighed.

"No, I believe your rabbit is perfectly fine to eat."

Brokenface took a cautious bite out of it, but soon devoured the whole thing.

"I like you, Orangekit."

Orangekit nodded and walked out of the elder's den, muttering thanks to StarClan.

"Wait!"

Orangekit turned around.

"I do need some of my herbs. Could you get them for me?"

"Yes Brokenface," said Orangekit as she headed for Whispswirl's den.

"Whispswirl?"

"Whispswirl?!"

"WHISPSWIRL!"

The WindClan medicine cat was laying in a heap in her nest.

"Whispswirl, are you okay?"

Whispswirl sighed. "No Orangekit. I think I've come down Whitecough."

"Oh no!"

"Will you please get me some Catmint and Chickweed?"

Orangekit remembered when Whispswirl used these herbs on Firekit when he had Greencough. She was able to identify the herbs quickly and gave them to Whispswirl.

"Ah, thank you. But how did-"

"Eat Whispswirl."

Whispswirl ate the herbs and quickly fell asleep.

Orangekit was about to walk out of the den when she remembered Brokenface. She didn't want to wake up Whispswirl, who was sleeping peacefully as the herbs began to kick in. So what would Brokenface need? Orangekit looked at the large collection of herbs. She had never seen most of them before. But it was time to put her mind to the test. Orangekit quietly mumbled to herself as she picked out some herbs Brokenface might need.

"Celandine for damaged eyes, Daisy leaf for aching limbs, Juniper berries for respiration, Lamb's ear for strength, and Marigold for stiff joints."

Orangekit brought the herbs over to the elder's den.

"Hello Orangekit."

Orangekit dropped the herbs in front of the cat.

"Hello Brokenface!"

Orangekit then began applying the herbs where they were needed.

"Ah, just like Whispswirl. I heard she has Whitecough?

"Yeah."

The cats sat in silence until Orangekit was finished.

"See you tomorrow, Brokenface!"

"You mean you want to visit?"

"Yeah… I don't talk to the other cats much."

"Me neither. Bye Orangekit."

As Orangekit walked out of the elder's den, she realized she had discovered something inside of her. What she had done made her feel amazing. Using all of these fascinating herbs was just something that thrilled her. She knew who she was now. She didn't want to be a warrior. She wanted to be a medicine cat.


	6. Chapter 4

"You can do this. Attack me."

Shade lunged at Harestomp, who unexpecting the attack, fell to the ground.

"Very nice, Shade. You kept your concentration for once."

Soon after, Bloodwing arrived. The scarlet wings on her flank had been freshly painted. She smiled. The band of rouges was growing, and most of them were ready for attack. Harestomp and Lichenblaze were fully trained. They had powers only GhostClan cats had. They could turn into ghosts. They could see other ghosts. They could even move a few things with their minds. They may not be as good as GhostClan warriors, and never will be. But you had to be born with better powers. They had strong claws, and that was good enough. Yet more training was needed for a good attack. But Bloodwing had a thirst for blood. And she needed satisfaction. Now.

"All cats gather beneath the lowstone for a rouge meeting."

The cats snickered as they gathered around Shard, who was indeed standing on a low stone.

"We have been training. Training harder than any cats ever have trained before. And we are growing. We started from the bottom, with a few GhostClan rouges. And now look at us. Ordinary cats now have powers they used to dream of having. Look how far we have climbed!"

The cats cheered.

" But this group still needs work, and lots of it. But through the progress we have made, I have decided that we can become a Clan. Not like the rest of the Clans. We will have no Warrior code. We will not worship StarClan, who has abandoned us so many times before. Out of the shadows, a new Clan emerges. Us. BoneClan."

Many whoops and meows of agreement came from BoneClan. They knew that there was no stopping them now.

**BoneClan**

**Leader:** Shard

**Deputy:** Bloodwing

**Warriors**

Shatteredfoot

Harestomp

Darkclaw

Losttail

Darkstorm

Raven

Baretail

**Apprentices**

Shade

Nightflash

Jaggedstripe

Crookedmouth

Flame

**Queens**

Lichenblaze

Darkfang

Yaay! Next chapter done! So how did I do this time? I'm happy about the good reviews I've been getting. Lots of nice comments and advice! Thanks for all of it! Unfortunately, new chapters will probably start taking a little longer to come out. This is because I'm working on a new story, (Hint hint, Purplesunrisedragon) and I always write an outline before I actually start writing. It's a pretty hectic process, but it does help prevent writer's blocks ALOT. So yeah. See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 5

"You can do this. Attack me."

Shade lunged at Harestomp, who unexpecting the attack, fell to the ground.

"Very nice, Shade. You kept your concentration for once."

Soon after, Bloodwing arrived. The scarlet wings on her flank had been freshly painted. She smiled. The band of rouges was growing, and most of them were ready for attack. Harestomp and Lichenblaze were fully trained. They had powers only GhostClan cats had. They could turn into ghosts. They could see other ghosts. They could even move a few things with their minds. They may not be as good as GhostClan warriors, and never will be. But you had to be born with better powers. They had strong claws, and that was good enough. Yet more training was needed for a good attack. But Bloodwing had a thirst for blood. And she needed satisfaction. Now.

"All cats gather beneath the lowstone for a rouge meeting."

The cats snickered as they gathered around Shard, who was indeed standing on a low stone.

"We have been training. Training harder than any cats ever have trained before. And we are growing. We started from the bottom, with a few GhostClan rouges. And now look at us. Ordinary cats now have powers they used to dream of having. Look how far we have climbed!"

The cats cheered.

" But this group still needs work, and lots of it. But through the progress we have made, I have decided that we can become a Clan. Not like the rest of the Clans. We will have no Warrior code. We will not worship StarClan, who has abandoned us so many times before. Out of the shadows, a new Clan emerges. Us. BoneClan."

Many whoops and meows of agreement came from BoneClan. They knew that there was no stopping them now.

**BoneClan**

**Leader:** Shard

**Deputy:** Bloodwing

**Warriors**

Shatteredfoot

Harestomp

Darkclaw

Losttail

Darkstorm

Raven

Baretail

**Apprentices**

Shade

Nightflash

Jaggedstripe

Crookedmouth

Flame

**Queens**

Lichenblaze

Darkfang

Yaay! Next chapter done! So how did I do this time? I'm happy about the good reviews I've been getting. Lots of nice comments and advice! Thanks for all of it! Unfortunately, new chapters will probably start taking a little longer to come out. This is because I'm working on a new story, (Hint hint, Purplesunrisedragon) and I always write an outline before I actually start writing. It's a pretty hectic process, but it does help prevent writer's blocks ALOT. So yeah. See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Orangekit awoke in the nursery. What had just happened? Where was the white tom? It was probably a good idea to keep the tale of her adventure from Dewspots. But how did she even know that there was an adventure in the first place? What if it was just a dream? The memory was so foggy it was hard to tell. Orangekit gave up. Too much thinking. It was time to visit Brokenface.

Orangekit arrived in the elders den with a jaw full of herbs.

"Here you go Brokenface!"

"Ah. Thank you. You are late today."

"Yeah. Dewspots again."

"I see. I was getting worried."

A loud meowing from the highrock interrupted their conversation.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

Flamestar cleared his throat, and called Orangekit and Firekit up to the Highrock. Orangekit gave Brokenface a weary look, but Brokenface nodded. She shuffled up to the Highrock, where her anxious brother was waiting.

"This is a proud day for WindClan, by naming apprentices we show WindClan will survive and remain strong. Orangekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Orangepaw."

Orangepaw nodded.

"Willowwind, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Orangepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom and knowledge to Orangepaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of WindClan.

Willowwind looked into Orangepaw's eyes. Seconds became hours as old memories flashed through her mind. Laughter of the past rang in her head. The kit's small giggles to the nasty laughs of the cats that had teased her since she was a kit. Willowwind took a deep breath. She shook off the horrible thoughts, and softly touched noses with Orangepaw. Willowwind sighed with relief. Everything went better than expected. She looked down at the rest of the Clan, who were happily chanting Orangepaw's new name. Sheepcoat was even smiling at her. This all made a tiny grin slip out of Willlowind. But just a tiny one.

Meanwhile, Orangepaw wasn't feeling good at all. Her chances of becoming a medicine cat were gone now. She was becoming a warrior apprentice this very minute, and Whispswirl was in no mood for one.

Orangepaw looked over to see who was mentoring her brother.

"…Until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Firepaw!"

Flamestar then glanced over to Sheepcoat.

"Sheepcoat, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Firepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your courage and enthusiasm to Firepaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of WindClan."

The warriors cheered. Excitement buzzed around the Clan until everyone fell asleep. Well, everyone except for Orangepaw, that is.

Orangepaw lie awake in the apprentices den, Maplepaw snoring loudly next to her. Orangepaw knew how tired she was, but burning questions kept her awake. She knew about her powers now. But what did this mean for her? How and where did she get them? How would this new discovery affect her life? If only there was someone to tell about it all…

"They have done it. They really have."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I saw them."

"How much time is left?"

"Not much."

"Can you stall them at all?"

"I think so, but it will take a lot of energy."

"Well rest up, because that's what you're doing."

**So there you guys go. Not my best work, but the next chapter will be better, I promise. :P**


	9. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was early in the morning, and the sun had just began to rise. Cool mist swirled about the area. The only noise that could be heard was the soft snoring of the BoneClan cats. They were resting in a cave somewhere in the highstones. The only cat awake was Fang. This kit was often ignored by BoneClan, because of being a runt. He was lucky to be so outgoing and hyper, for if he wasn't, he would probably receive no attention at all! But of all the cats, Fang was the only one who wasn't crazy with the thirst of blood. He didn't understand BoneClan's actions. Why did they want to terrorize other cats for no reason? A faint rumbling sound interrupted his thoughts. Fang looked around. To his horror, a crack was spreading across the roof of the cave. He knew he couldn't leave his Clan behind, but instinct took over.

_RUN, FANG. RUN!_

Fang bolted through the cave, the ceiling crumbling behind him. Tears streamed from his eyes, hearing the cries of the Clan he was abandoning. He hated them, but they were still his family. He sucked up his tears and moved on. The crack was moving faster. Fang was running with all of his might now. He wasn't sure he could outrun the crack with his stubby little legs. But hope filled him. He could see the light coming from the end of the tunnel.

_Not much farther, now._

But the ceiling was cracking faster. Time was running out. Fang was getting close to the entrance now. Almost there! Then-

THUD!

A rock fell from the ceiling, and everything went black.

Spiritstar approached the unconscious cat. He was almost six moons old. The rising sun shined off his striped pelt. Spiritstar concentrated on the bolder on top of him. She lifted it up, and moved it a few fox-lengths away. Poor kit. Spiritstar was no medicine cat, but she could tell he had some broken ribs.

"Cliffwhisker, come here!"

The nearly passed out medicine cat lumbered over to Spiritstar.

"We need to heal him!"

"But he's from the enemy Clan…"

"You know the warrior code, Cliffwhisker. Always help a kit in danger, no matter what Clan!"

Spiritstar looked at the kit. He was born with GhostClan powers. He had the Ghostmark on him. His parents were probably rouges.

"I geuss… But he has to come with us. I can fix him in my den… *yawn*"

"Let's go home, Cliffwhisker. I got the kit."

The sleepy cat nodded.

Spiritstar focused on a tree. Soon, the tree was sucked into the ground, a pool of water left behind. The cats jumped in. The tree then reappeared as if nothing had ever happened.

Orangepaw awoke in an unfamiliar den, much different than the nursery. _Oh yeah. She_ _was an_ _apprentice now._ Orangekit grumpily stumbled out of the den. It was early in the morning, and few cats were up yet. Snowspot came to greet her.

"Good morning Orangepaw."

Orangepaw nodded.

"Your dad wants to see you. He says he is in his den."

Orangepaw nodded her thanks, and walked over to Flamestar's den.

"Hello Orangepaw! How are you?"

"Fine…"

"Very nice."

Flamestar's face then turned serious.

"Orangepaw, I need to talk to you about something."

Orangepaw nodded.

"I know this is only your first day of apprenticeship, but you need to go to the moonstone."

"Already?"

"I know. I didn't want you to either. But it has to happen."

"But why?"

Flamestar took a deep breath.

"Orangepaw, Whispswirl has been having dreams about you. But not regular dreams. They are prophecies from StarClan."

"Really?"

"Yes. She says that you are part of a prophecy."

"What is the prophecy?"

"That's the problem. StarClan won't tell Whispswirl. So she thinks it's a secret prophecy. One meant for you, and you only. By going to the Moonstone, StarClan can tell you."

Orangepaw nodded.

"Well you have a long day ahead of you. Go back to bed, and rest. Willowwind will wake you up when it is time for your journey."

Orangepaw was glad she could sleep some more. She was exhausted! Scared, but exited for the journey, Orangepaw curled up in her neest, and soon was fast asleep.


End file.
